Needs: A Pride and Prejudice Exploration to a Happily-Ever-After
by Botsey
Summary: The story continues with events that finally lead to Fitz and Elizabeth Happily-Ever-After
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Some readers might have felt that this story should have continued to include Fitz and Elizabeth's reunion, but this story was focusing on Fitz and his father and their need to bond and have Fitz's protective nature grow to include his father.

But to satisfy those who wish to see a rejoining of Fitz and Elizabeth I submit to you a somewhat bumpy journey to a happy-ever-after.

Botsey

Needs: A Pride and Prejudice Exploration

Of A

Happily-Ever-After

His father had accepted his fate well and Fitz noticed a liberated air about him. Fitz was finalizing his plans to return to Pemberley due haste, his one concession was to accompany his father to White's the day before his departure.

In transport with his son, George's conversation was almost thinking out loud,

"Firtz, I appreciate how supportive you have been. Indeed, the letter from Miss Bingley and the subsequent posting of the announcement regarding the breaking of the engagement seems to have revived my spirits. Actually, I feel no ill effects from that misadventure.

Fitz nodded and simply said,

"Father let us put that all behind us."

After the perfunctory activities required upon entry, Fitz and George parted ways with Fitz heading toward the stall to find an adversary, and George going to play cards.

Surprisingly, he again met with Mr. Gerald Venable and they greeted each other almost as old friends. Again, their match ended in a draw and then Mr. Venable requested Fitz to spend some time with him. He seemed a bit anxious and then eventually blurted out his concerns.

"I have been visiting Miss Bingley of late and find that now she has limited her company. Her engagement has been withdrawn and I wonder if she is suffering from heartbreak."

Fitz immediately thought to himself,

'One must have a heart to suffer such a consequence."

But on that matter, he remained silent. Mr. Venable continued,

"She certainly is a talented young woman, and although that is so, I hesitate to enter a serious relationship with her due to her family's history in trade. I am afraid my family would not approve."

If it were not for Fitz ability to exercise self-control, he would have collapsed with laughter thinking about how Caroline Bingley was now the victim of the same prejudices that she had held against his beloved Elizabeth's family. It appears that the proverbial 'hens had come home to roost'.

After that short conversation, Fitz saw his father coming in his direction and figured that they would enjoy this final meal together because he intended to leave at first light tomorrow morning. He would enjoy coffee and a muffin before departure and would request that the cook prepare a basket for the journey. He had already posted a letter

advising Elizabeth that he would come to Longbourne as soon as he had been able to confer with Pemberley's steward about some pressing matters

During their meal, several of his father's friends came to converse and it seemed the singular subject was his father's present state of freedom. Several made suggestions, recommendations and cautions, which his father accepted with good humor. He had not seen his father in such spirits since before his mother died. Fitz thought that that was a good sign, indicative of his father's eventual total recovery.

While on the way home Fitz mentioned that once he had checked on matters at Pemberley, he would be traveling to Longbourne to speak to Elizabeth Bennet's father. He revealed his engagement to Elizabeth in detail and informed his father of the details of the marriage contract and his father bestowed the greatest of gifts…his blessing on his plans to marry and with a twinkle in his eye said,

"Try to insure that next year this time I am a grandfather to a Master Darcy. That would bring me the greatest happiness."

"It would be so for me also, father."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

He had not yet spoken to Mr. Bennet but he carried the marriage contract with him. He was fully aware that Elizabeth was her father's favorite and he was about to wrest her from him, but he was certain the settlement upon Elizabeth and her family would be in some small way compensatory.

The thought of Mrs. Bennet's involvement in their lives did not leave Fitz in the best frame of mind, he was certain that time spent with Mr. Bennet would prove to be rewarding. After all, he had almost single handedly created the Elizabeth that he cherished. He saw no contribution from her mother other than education in domestic duties. It was quite possible that his Elizabeth was self-taught in those areas. He had come to understand that Mr. Bennet had also taught her a degree of management of the estate, the keeping of books, planting and harvesting techniques. Of course, these things were not usually what a young lady would be privy to, but he was certain that he would come to value that area of her knowledge and experience.

To give relief to any apprehension he held, he reminded himself, after all, a yearly congress with the entire family during the holiday season would put a strain on his patience. In addition, his knowledge of Mr. Bennet's attitude about travel would probably allow for one such visit a year. In reality, Fitz was putting the cart before the horse, for certainly the first step to securing his happily-ever-after was the securing of Mr. Bennet's parental blessing.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

It would be at least three hours before they would make their first stop so he allowed himself the luxury of closing his eyes and attempting a nap. Before he did so he checked the view from the carriage widows to ensure that his outriders were keeping abreast with the carriage. As he looked out each window each of the young men reached up and touched the brim of their hat, as a silent salute ensuring that they were alert and on their job. Both were armed and trained for such missions for they were paid escorts, many of them ex-soldiers who knew the roads, the location of the safe houses to stop and were privy to the latest criminal activity in the area that they were assigned to travel. To travel without such accompaniment was to throw caution to the wind.

With that survey complete, Fitz closed his eyes and before sleep took him, he envisioned Elizabeth's face with a teasing smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Needs: A Pride and Prejudice Exploration of a Happily-Ever-After

Before his departure Fitz advised his father that he would return to London in two weeks. Of course, he did not mention his conversations with Mr. Blevins. He was certain that when he returned everything would be settled and he would make payment to Mr. Blevens for services so masterfully rendered. At this point however, he needed to return to Elizabeth. The subject he would discuss with her would be of a sensitive nature but her answers would bring a settlement to his entire twisted and confusing situation that involved his father and his family name.

He still marveled at her final acceptance of him. They had been in the garden; the moon was high and made the entire area glow. His question was forthright, he would not insult her intelligence with stupid, flowery words. He desired her with every fiber of his being. What he harbored, he determined, must be some form of idolatry, for he truly worshiped Elizabeth Bennet. What frightened him were the minutes between his proposal of marriage and her answer. She first looked down as if the ground beneath her feet revealed some sort of deep secret that would aid her. She then turned her head away from him and then her entire body. He remembered her face and trembling lips as she whispered her question…

"Why would you want me? Need me?"

Fitz expressed his love, but there was so much more that he wanted to convey to her to erase any doubts that she had. When next he saw her he would enumerate as many WHYs that he had already calculated, but primarily it was because he loved her and could not imagine a life with her by his side.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The carriage pulled away and he closed his eyes and visualized her eyes, so full of life, her face so full of love and her smile for him only as he drifted off into a light sleep. Then came the thud and Fitz's body was propelled to the opposite side of the carriage and before everything went black, his head hit the side of the coach and he felt a sharp pain in his back.

Later on, Fitz would be unable to give any details about the accident. He had been dozing when the carriage jolted, rocked back and forth and finally landed on its side, throwing Fitz against the interior with such fury that he could hear his own bones crack. The driver was fatally injured when he was thrown clear, but his body met an immoveable object, a tree. The two escorts and the footmen climbed up the exposed side of the carriage and looked in. Fitz was crumbled on the floor, unconscious. It appeared that Elizabeth's premonition rang true, for the uninjured, did not know what to do to aid their injured master.

One of the outriders shouted,

"I am going to see if I can find some men who could help to right the carriage."

Riding off at a furious pace, the other men kept an eye on the unconscious passenger. Within twenty minutes hoof beats could be heard and perhaps ten men were seen approaching with the outrider. The instant they reached the carriage the onlookers heard a groan from inside the carriage and Fitz attempted to move and was unsuccessful. One of the footmen called out,

"Mr. Darcy, we have been unable to remove you from the carriage, so we will attempt to right it with you still in it. Are you able to lie flat and hold on to something?"

"I will attempt to do so, although I am having trouble moving my legs.

"Sir, hold on, we will attempt to right the carriage at the count of three."

Apparently, Fitz had the presence of mind to recognize the voice of one of his footmen and said,

"I am ready Matthew."

With that, the count began,

"One, Two, Three…."

With a collective groan, and a clanging noise the carriage was righted, but Fitz still lay on the floor. Climbing in, Matthew attempted to aid Fitz into an upright position, but Fitz held up his hand and said,

"No Matthew, let me lie here on the floor. I feel something is not right. I must see a doctor."

One of the men who had assisted said,

"There is a doctor in the village. I will ride to bring him here."

Fitz instructed Matthew to take his purse and give two pounds to each of the men who had assisted them. Fitz knew that their service had been invaluable, and would make certain that the man who went for the doctor would be given an additional pound.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The carriage transported Fitz to the home of the local physician who was working with the apocathary to attempt to determine what injuries Fitz had maintained. Immediately, upon arrival and swift removal to a bed, Fitz requested pen and paper. His first message was to his father and Fitz was careful to not alarm him. His second message he would have dispatched express to Elizabeth. The third one to Pemberley to request that his man join him at his present location.

The doctor awaited the completion of those tasks and finally went to Fitz to discuss his findings. Fitz was asked to move his toes, and was unable to comply.

"Mr. Darcy, the blow to your head appears to have caused a reaction in your lower limbs. We in the medical profession have no idea of what happens to a person's brain when there is injury, other than, the symptoms might appear in another part of the victim's body, in your case, your legs. While the prognosis is such that we do not know the outcome of such an incident, we do know It takes time, patience and hard work to deal with such symtoms."

"I want to return to my home."

The doctor's face was grave.

"We are not sure that such a trip would contribute to your recovery."

"Well then, I will give myself two weeks under your care here. If there is no noticeable improvement, I will conclude that the trip would not make my condition any worse than my situation at that point."

The doctor's grave expression did not change, but he said,

"Under those circumstances I cannot be responsible for the outcome."

Fitz answer,

"Dr. Watson, I would not hold you responsible. But I do desire an additional opinion. I do hope that you would not feel in the least bit slighted if I sent for my personal physician."

"No Sir, for there is truth in the statement, 'Two heads are better than one."


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers:

I am so sorry for the long delay in posting, computer problems...I hope you enjoy this continuing story.

Botsey

Chapter Three

Needs: A Pride and Prejudice Exploration of a Happily-Ever-After

Fitz had given instruction to one of the outriders to go to Herfordshire, to Longbourne with a letter for Elizabeth. The purpose was to inform her that there would be an undetermined amount of time before he could come to her. He did not think to strictly forbid his messenger from informing her of the true nature of the conditions surrounding his delay. He also had written a letter to Mr. Bennet, apologizing for not arriving to speak to him and assuring him that as soon as humanly possible he would present himself in person.

The outrider, Jack by name, rode at breakneck speed to Longbourne and was riding onto the property at the same time that Elizabeth was taking one of her walks. Since at this time she was still within earshot of her house she was not frighten by the horseman, but his appearance was such he startled her. The young man looked as if he had ridden non-stop, he was completely covered in dust and mud.

Bowing his head he made his inquiry,

"Miss, please excuse my intrusion but would you be able to tell me how far I am away from Longbourne?"

"If you continue on this road, you will be there in three minutes."

"Can you tell me if you know of the Bennet family?"

"Yes Sir, most intimately."

"There is a Miss Elizabeth Bennet and her father that have to receive messages I carry. If I dismount would you be willing to show me the way."

"Follow me," was Elizabeth's instructions and she hurried ahead of the dismounted rider.

Arriving in the family's foyer, the rider introduced himself as Jack, employed by Fitzwilliam Darcy. He had been strictly ordered to deliver two messages to the Bennet family. Handing the letters to Elizabeth he had been instructed to wait for return messages.

Elizabeth read her letter and thought it odd that Fitz was so vague in his excuse for his non-appearance. When Jack was questioned his reply was,

"Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy would have made the trip if he was able."

Elizabeth would not let it rest,

"Sir, what prevents him from making the trip."

The messenger shifted from one leg to the other, his face reddened and he cleared his throat.

"Miss Bennet, he was not able to ride the distance."

That 'let the cat out of the bag', for Elizabeth knew Fitz was an excellent horseman, and had spoken of taking long trips on horseback. There was something that Jack was not telling.

"Was Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy's health impaired in any way?"

Jack, now caught between a rock and a hard place asked if Elizabeth could accompany him to just outside the door. Jack then embarrassingly revealed what information he had about Fitz's injury. Stating that his employer had not specifically forbade him from revealing such information, but had not included such in his letter for fear of upsetting Elizabeth. He was amazed at the woman's fortitude and calm demeanor as she said,

"I must go to him. Please sir, we can find you lodging for the night. You are the only one that can direct me to Fitz, I will be ready to depart tomorrow at first light. Please wait here until I speak to my father, then having second thoughts Elizabeth brought him into the kitchen and requested that he be supplied with food and drink and be seated in the servant's dining area.

Then, she at last approached her father's library door and tapped lightly. Since she was the only female who ever entered her father's inner sanctum, he answered,

"Come in Elizabeth."

She entered and stood in front of his desk.

"Father, I have news of Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy through a special courier. He also sent you a letter."

Mr. Bennet took the letter from her hand and opened it with his ever present letter opener. Once the letter was read, Elizabeth started,

"Father, you know why Fitzwilliam Darcy was traveling here to speak to you?"

"Yes, you made it perfectly clear to me that he was attempting to seek my approval of him as your husband."

"Yes, Poppa, he had stated that when he came he would have the marriage contract with him. He is an honorable man and once he learns to be less serious, I am certain that we will have a happy life together. Unfortunately, the messenger, first of all needs lodging for the night.

Mr. Bennet, nodded.

Secondly, Father, Fitz has had an accident and is presently bed-ridden and I want to go to him. Please, may you rent a carriage to transport me so that I can see him with my own eyes and know that he is on the road to recovery."

"Who will accompany you."

"Poppa, as I have informed you, I have given him my troth. Once I am there I will engage someone to be with me. Since I do not know how long I will be away, I do not wish to disrupt the household any more than my singular absence would impose."

"Let me think on this Lizzie, come back in an hour. Please have Mr. Hill direct the messenger to the bedroom in the back and ask that water be drawn so that he may take a bath. Have Hill supply him with the necessary items to make himself presentable and make certain that he is well fed."

"Poppa, I have already taken care of that last request."

"That's a good girl. Now give me back my solitude for an hour."

"Yes Poppa."

Elizabeth noticed that her father had not shared the information in his letter with her. Perhaps he had to think on Fitz's message before doing so.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Mr. Bennet opened the pages of the letter to read them again,

'My Dear Mr. Bennet:

Our contact has only been through the written page but I was indeed hoping to correct that with my presence at Longbourne. but alas, that apparently will not be the case for a while yet.

Knowing your daughter, the way that I have come to, I am certain that she has revealed to you my request for her hand in marriage. I am unable to see my future without her being a part of it. The main purpose of my visit was to ask your blessings on our union and to share with you the information contained in the marriage contract. In this letter let me reveal a few of the particulars.'

Mr. Bennet was indeed touched by the generous nature of Mr. Darcy's offer. All four of his daughters would gain sizeable additions to their dowries. He intended to buy the entitlement to Longborne so that the Bennet family would always have a home. In addition, if he proceeded Elizabeth in death, with or without offspring, she would be very well provided for.

How could he look down on such a generous spirit? Mr. Bennet then put ink to paper:

'My Dear Sir:

I have reviewed the information you revealed in your letter and find your offer exceedingly generous. I was certainly hoping to have the opportunity to converse with you in person, but that not being the case, I have included a signed and witnessed document that gives my permission for my daughter and you to wed.

Unwittingly, I have come to understand that you have been in an accident that has prevented your presence here. Be that as it may, I am very much aware that my tender-hearted Elizabeth is a most attentive nurse and believe that a special license should guarantee a quiet wedding that will allow Elizabeth, without censure, to nurse you back to optimum health. I would be very much settled if this can be arranged as quickly as possible to avoid any question about my daughter's character or virtue.

When you are able I would like to see the two of you and I will invite you into my library for a game of chess and libations as a gesture of welcome and acceptance.

I remain as part of your almost family,

Yours & etc.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Needs: A Pride and Prejudice Exploration of a Happily-Ever-After

As the clock struck the hour there came the faint tap on his library door and Mr. Bennet simply said,

"Enter."

Mr. Bennet had poured himself a little brandy and it sat on his desk next to several piles of paper. Smiling at his favorite daughter as he lifted the glass to his lips he said,

"Your betrothed speaks of you as a necessity in his life."

Elizabeth looked down and said,

"I believe that feeling is mutual. He is an extraordinary man."

"I agree, as you can see by the contents of his letter and the additional papers with it."

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she read of Fitz's generous nature. He had thought of everything.

"I have given him my consent with one demand, that you marry immediately with a special license. If his injury is of a serious nature and requires long-term care I will not have gossip of an unsavory nature to be spread about the time the two of you spend in each other's company. A man and his wife have liberties while a male patient and female who nurses him do not. The longest amount of time for you will have in your present state of singleness will be short. I will allow four

days, once you are in Mr. Darcy's company. For that reason, the carriage that transports you to Mr. Darcy will remain at waiting for that amount of time. If you remain unmarried, it will bring you home.

Great wealth can move mountain-like obstacles so I am certain that the carriage will return to me empty."

Rising from his chair he comes and embraces Lizzie.

"I always wondered how I would ever be able to part from you, but I am very much overruled in this instance and I am certain you will be at least as happy as Jane. Though it is quite likely you will surpass her in every way for I see more depth of character in your soon-to-be husband than in Jane's. But the personalities of each of your prospective husbands, compliments each of you.

My only regret is that I will not be present to give you away."

"Why not Poppa. The carriage is certainly big enough and then you will be my chaperone?"

Mr. Bennet thought for a moment and then said,

"At least I will be able to meet Fitzwilliam Darcy before he is my son."

He rang the bell and asked his man to pack him enough for four days' journey. He then set out to speak to his wife who he was certain would have an attack of her nerves and have the need to retire to her rooms.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The first rays of sunlight were streaking through the sky as the carriage pulled away from Longbourn. Lizzie sat next to her father with her arm threaded through his. She thought of this time as precious because in truth she had no idea, after this occasion when she would see him again. That thought brought a sadness to her heart. It moved her to inquire,

"Poppa, will you miss me?"

Caressing her hand, he simply said,

"I am certain that there could never be a way to find a substitute for your presence until you or Jane provide me with grandchildren."

Kissing his daughter's hand Mr. Bennet then continued,

"You must visit me as often as you are able. For a certainty, I do not have any other intelligent interaction available to me."

"Maybe you could start to train Mary. She and you could really bond over books."

"That is a loving suggestion Lizzie and I will act on it."

"Thank you, father," was her reply.

Lizzie then put her head on her father's shoulder and sighed deeply. He tapped her hand and said,

"I will not feel the least bit slighted if you take a rest."

She whispered,

"Poppa your suggestion is taken."

With that she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and drifted off to a much-needed rest. In the meantime, Mr. Bennet was still weighing the loss of such companionship and determined that part of the remedy would be regular visits to visit his daughter once she was settled in her new home.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

So far, the trip was uneventful. Even the one stop at an inn was without mishap. Jack, who continued his duties as outrider, seemed to be very much familiar with the roads they traveled. On the second day, after riding ahead and doubling back, he tapped on Mr. Bennet's window and informed them that they would be arriving at their destination within two hours. He begged permission to travel ahead to advise Mr. Darcy of their imminent arrival. He assured them that this road was well traveled, and that the danger from highway men was non-existent. It appeared that although Jack was not a born gentleman, he was not devoid of gentlemanly-like behavior.

Before departing, Jack conferred with the driver, giving him detailed instructions and then rode off in a fury, his cape bellowing in the wind.

When Jack signaled his departure Elizabeth's anxiousness increased ten-fold. She was worried about Fitz, unsure of his condition and his welcoming of her in his present state. It is amazing how hind-sight can bring things into clearer focus, but this was no time to dwell on the negative. She was relieved to remember how welcoming Fitz had been toward herself and Mary. She then put that worry behind her.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Jack's appearance at Dr. Watson's residence set the house into a fury. Two rooms had to be prepared, additions to the meals planned and Fitz readied for visitors. Fitz did not want to be abed when he welcomed Elizabeth so a plush chair was brought into his room and after being groomed he was sat in it.

After informing of the visitors, Jack went to Fitz and said,

"Sir, your betrothed is a force of nature, unstoppable. Once she was able to discern the reason for your absence she commanded me to escort her to you. Her father joined her. I must say, Miss Elizabeth Bennet is not in any way an ordinary female."

With a smile on his face he looked at Jack and said,

"So within that short period of time you have come to the same conclusion that it took me a bit longer to discern."

"Sir, it appears so."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

It was during this final of the journey that Elizabeth became agitated. How extensive were Fitz's injuries? For a certainty, his writing hand was not affected. Were his injuries internal? Would his inability to ride indicate a leg injury?

Her father observed his daughter's agitated state and simply said,

"Lizzie, usually our imaginings of a grave situation are more severe than the actuality. It does no good to torment yourself. All will become clear very shortly."

The carriage took a road to the left and continued through a small village. It then took a road to the left and Elizabeth observed a house and they could see Jack standing in front and a butler and footman behind him. Jack waved the driver onward and at last they reached the front of the house.

Elizabeth so wanted to jump out of the carriage and rush to Fitz's side, but such was not the conduct of a lady so she waited for the steps to be lowered and the helping hand of a footman to be extended. Already their luggage was being removed from the carriage.

Jack gestured for them to come inside and once in the foyer simply said,

The doctor will speak to you before you see Mr. Darcy. He then led them into a well-lit room that held the doctor's desk. Elizabeth was wringing her hands, and was on the verge of tears when the doctor made his appearance. He introduced himself and then in a most professional manner took his seat behind his desk and said,

"Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy has been under my care since he suffered a head injury in a carriage accident. We are awaiting his private physician who is due to arrive from London today. The local apothecary has also been assisting me and the three of us will confer and come to what we think is the problem and what remedies are available to us."

Mr. Bennet inquired,

"Sir, what are his injuries?"

"He is unable to walk or move his lower extremities."

With that information, Elizabeth collapsed with a sob.

Mr. Bennet took Elizabeth's hand and requested that she be supplied with water, or tea and asked the doctor if he might see his patient before his daughter did so.

The doctor nodded,

"Sir, follow me."

He then rang the bell and waited for a reply and ordered both tea and water for Elizabeth who was still wiping tears from her eyes. The doctor knew that she was not in a fit state to have Fitzwilliam see her. He would take care of that matter once he returned to her.

The two men climbed the stairs together and Dr. Watson knocked and then entered with Mr. Bennet whose first words to Fitz, delivered with a smile, sort of settled him. With an extended hand Mr. Bennet said,

"I will forego all formalities under the present circumstances and must say, I am pleased to be in your company and wish you a speedy recovery."

There was a quiet rap on the door and Fitz answered,

"Enter."

She entered and stood next to her father.

"Come," were his welcoming word to her and she came and knelt before him.

Kissing her hand, he spoke to her,

"Be assured my love, this is only a temporary inconvenience. If you give your approval we three will share dinner in this room."

She nodded.

He then signaled for Jack to inform the kitchen of his plan.

"After dinner, your father and I have much to talk about. If you wish, you may stay here in the room, if not you may go to your room. Dr. Watson has been extremely generous with me, providing you lodging so you would not have to be housed at the local inn."

A female servant was called and asked to take Elizabeth to her room. In the meantime, Mr. Bennet and Fitz decided to start their talk during Elizabeth's absence.

Fitz started,

"Mr. Bennet, I am pleased that you were able to accompany Elizabeth. Firstly, were you satisfied with the contents of the marriage contract?"

"Mr. Darcy, I was more than impressed with your generosity, but certainly it did not have to extend to my four remaining daughters."

"Ahh, but Mr. Bennet, on that point you are wrong. I have pledged myself to make Elizabeth happy. Does not that provision do just that?"

"She was extremely moved by your action."

"So you see, the action was for her benefit and for that reason, it pleases me."

Mr. Bennet nodded and then stated,

"Now I have a request that will take swift action on your part. I wish to give my daughter away. My rented carriage will be at my disposal for four more days. What is required for me to carry out my fatherly duties within that short period of time?"

Fitz nodded, and rang for the good doctor to return to the room. His inquiry was,

"What church officials are housed in this immediate area?"

"We have an archbishop who is presently visiting our local minister.

"Please have a message send requesting his attendance here as soon as possible. Wait, let me write the request myself."

Fitz put pen to paper and within a minute or two, the message was completed and sealed with the Darcy crest. Jack was summoned and given directions to where to make the delivery. The doctor again excused himself to make his rounds and Fitz sat back in his chair and said to Mr. Bennet,

"Sir, I love Elizabeth more than my own life."

Looking down at his still unmoving legs he said,

"But I do not wish to burden her with an invalid husband. If I see no sign of recovery by the day of our marriage I will set her free and she may return with you to Longbourne."

Mr. Bennet laughed and shook his head,

"Young man, Elizabeth has been described as a force of nature. That being the case I shall ask you, are you able to stop The rain? The wind? The sunshine? She will not abandon you and if you attempted to run away, I am certain she would catch you and persuade you to recant. With her uncanny reasoning abilities, she would advise you of your unwise decision. You see, Lizzie is not of a fickle nature."

Mr. Bennet observed Fitz take a deep breath and nod, grateful for Mr. Bennet's assurances.

Mr. Bennet continued,

"I have certain demands of my own. My wishes in this regard have to do with perfecting my daughter's reputation. She cannot help with your care without the benefit of marriage.

He handed Fitz the letter he had written and then smiling said,

"Be prepared for tears, but you have the power to reassure my Lizzie...Mr. Bennet was unable to finish his sentence before Elizabeth entered the room with the doctor. She stood looking at him, tears flowing. Fitz simple request was,

'Come."

Elizabeth rushed to Fitz's side and knelt before him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter FiveZ

Needs: A Pride and Prejudice Exploration of a Happily Ever After

Fitz then rang and gave instructions for dinner for three in his room. Dr. Watson informed him that his physician from London had arrived. Elizabeth blushed and her father was about to escort her out of the room when Fitz requested that he stay and that a servant escort Elizabeth to her room, he was determined to not have any doubt in Mr. Bennet's mind about his prognosis. Prior to the visit to Fitz room, the two doctors and the apothecary had convened in the Dr. Watson's office. They compared notes. They were all aware that with a brain injury there were three outcomes possible. One was that their patient would recover the use of his limbs possibly within a short period of time, the other that with a program of exercise, would mean recovery would be gradual. The third was that the use of the limbs would never return. The three on them felt that Fitz would fall into the first two categories.

Fitz had known his personal physician, Dr. Jones all his life. He was white haired and jovial. He entered the room and extended his hand. Looking at Fitz he said,

"Fitz, this certainly is a bit more than your earlier trials, like a fall from a tree or a scrapped knee. In those cases, your limbs would show the injury, it would be cleansed, properly bandaged and then you would be given a sweet and scurry away for your next misadventure.

Dr. Jones revealed that the three men of medicine agreed there was presently no medical treatment that a doctor could provide. And added,

"Your own body must heal itself. The one thing that we could suggest is assisted movement of your limbs, message, hot water submersion followed by cold. These should be begun immediately for we do not want your muscles to become lazy. Is there someone that could be assigned to carry out those duties?"

Fitz knew immediately that Jack would be an excellent choice to carry out those duties. Once he and Elizabeth were married, she could assist.

The doctor continued,

"At this time the only tests I will conduct, will determine the degree of sensitivity of your limbs. He opened his bag and took out several strange looking objects. He removed Fitz's slippers and placed a metal disk on his upper thigh.

"Fitz, do you feel anything?"

"I feel heat, the disk is hot."

Dr. Jones nodded and then placed another disk on the top of his foot and asked the same question,

"This one appears to be cold."

Again, the doctor nodded. Switching the two he tested the right leg and Fitz correctly identified the sensation. The doctor then took another case out and asked Fitz to close his eyes. Once he had complied, the doctor withdrew a feather from the case and ran it across the bottom of Fitz foot. He jerked the foot away from that encounter and the doctor smiled, and said,

"Give it time, young man. We believe that there was swelling of your brain at the site of impact. As this swelling goes down, and you follow my instructions, I foresee a complete recovery."

Fitz breathed a sigh of relief. Mr. Bennet, who had been standing with the other doctors was grateful that the news would not produce another episode of melancholy for Lizzie.

When Elizabeth had reached her room she collapsed on the bed and sobbed. The welcome that she had received from Fritz was not what she had expected. She wondered if in his present state he was shying away from their commitment. That she could not bear. How could he think that she could be so fickle? She heaved heavy sobs and then reminded herself that she would have to be back in Fitz's presence shortly and went to the bowl and pitcher and splashed cold water on her face, sat on the edge of the bed and waited to be summoned.

Meanwhile, Mr. Bennet went to Fitz, shook his hand and said,

"Should I get Elizabeth?"

"Yes Sir. I want to share this news with her."

Before that could happen, Jack entered with news that the archbishop was on his way to him. He would arrive within the next fifteen minutes. After thanking Jack, Fitz took a minute to view his circumstances in life to be valuable at this juncture. He was certain his seal and crest had given momentum to this visit. Within a few minutes Elizabeth made her appearance.

Fitz took her hands.

"As I said, my love, this is just a temporary inconvenience. I am certain that my recovery will come quickly once we return to Pemberley.

The archbishop is on his way, I am certain I will be granted a special license. Will day after tomorrow give you enough time to prepare for our wedding?

"I would marry you today, but I am certain that would be considered rash behavior. The day after tomorrow will be fine. Fitz, you are certain?"

Looking into Elizabeth's eyes Fitz knew the certainty of both of their convictions. He would inquire of Dr. Watson if there was a jeweler in the town.

The archbishop was ushered into the room and Fitz greeted him and then introduced him to Elizabeth. He explained the situation and specifically mentioned that it was most urgent that they be married so that they could travel together back to his home, without removing a servant from Dr. Watson's house.

The archbishop was understanding and asked when they would like to marry. Both of them spoke together,

"The day after tomorrow."

Elizabeth explained,

"My father has accompanied me in the hopes that he would be able to give me away."

Fitz added,

"Without a special license, she will have to return home for her father has given us four days to be wed. He will be departing the day after tomorrow, so if we could have an early morning nuptial, he may leave here knowing that his daughter is in my protective care."

"Sir, your wishes are noble and I will be able to perform the service myself."

Fitz nodded and asked that Dr. Watson come to his room. Once Dr. Watson made his appearance the inquiry was made about a jeweler and a messenger was sent to request that person's presence, at the doctor's house with samples of his wares.

By the early evening the rings had been selected. Mr. Bennet had been advised of all plans and as Fitz bid Elizabeth good-night he said simply,

"Elizabeth, pray for me."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

That night Fitz rubbed his legs vigorously, testing each sensation. He pinched himself and before the night was over, he noticed movement in his right big toe. He thought to himself,

'Ahh, the power of prayer and hard work."

It was early morning when he finally succumbed to sleep which was filled with dreams of his Elizabeth, her smile, her laughter, and her most beautiful eyes. When he awoke he attempted to wiggle his toe again and was surprised to find that the toes of his right foot were responding to his mental commands. He then attempted to move his entire foot and was successful. He rang and asked for Jack to be sent up to him and a bath be drawn. He would not appear before Elizabeth without again taking his appearance into consideration.

When Jack appeared, he told him to get some oil and massage his legs. Fitz immediately stated that he was fully aware that was outside Jack's normal duties but he was fully qualified to administer that service for Fitz. Jack agreed and within a short period of time returned followed by the tub, and buckets of hot and cold water.

"The doctor suggested that I have a hot bath followed by a cold one. I believed he said something about shocking my senses. Perhaps that is exactly what I need after your vigorous message. Once that regiment was completed Fitz requested Jack to massage his legs again and he indeed felt sensation and managed to move his foot and then his knee. Fitz was not sure if his legs were following orders from his brain or his brain was the sender but he told Jack,

"This is my secret. I wish to surprise my bride."

Jack replied,

"Do you need someone present to catch her if she swoons?"

"As you will see, my Elizabeth is of a different sort of medal. Swooning is not usually in her nature. But be assured, by that time I will be perfectly able to catch and hold onto my wife."

Jack smiled and said,

"Sir, I am certain you will.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Needs: A Pride and Prejudice Exploration

Of a

Happily-Ever-After

The next day, the day before the nuptials, Fitz rose early and again Jack had performed the task of massaging his legs, he also planned to take the two baths recommended by Dr. Jones. Fitz's goal was to be able to stand next to his Elizabeth as they took their vows.

Fitz had not slept well. When his man entered to dress him that morning he inquired,

"Sir, you rested well?"

"Did you rest well the nights before you were married to Bertha?"

His man blushed and said,

"I withdraw my inquiry."

There was a slight rap on the door and the tub was brought in and within minutes the water was ready for Fitz immersion into the hot liquid. Two footmen were at the ready to deposit Fitz into his bath, when with effort and holding on to Wilkin's shoulder he made his way to the tub and lifted his leg up over the edge and finally submerged himself into the comforting liquid. Everyone was all amazement. Fitz simply said,

"Love is very powerful."

All those present, nodded in agreement.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

That day, Fitz hoped to be able to spend some time with Mr. Bennet. He also hoped that shortly his father might be able to meet this level-headed man. Elizabeth's father's, superior reasoning ability had been observed by Fitz who determined that that quality what was mirrored in his daughter. As he was seated in his chair he heard the light tap on the door.

"Enter."

It was Mr. Bennet who said in greeting,

Good morning, Fitz, I hope that you are in good spirits."

It was with Mr. Bennet's promise of secrecy that Fitz rose and extended his hand. His almost father-in-law was amazed and relieved for he had not had a restful night either. He wondered about Elizabeth's happiness with a man unable to perhaps carry out his husbandly duties. He wondered if dissatisfaction and unhappiness would be his dearest daughter's lot in life. He realized that in his daughter's case money was not the focus in her acceptance Fitz's proposal. She had always said,

"I will only marry for love for then my husband and I can survive adversity together."

But, up until that point Mr. Bennet had felt that this was an adversity that was beyond her scope of understanding. He hoped her love for Fitz could survive whatever lay ahead. While it was a restless sleep, Mr. Bennet had finally closed his eyes.

With Fitz standing before him all doubt vanished and he could with the deepest sincerely wish him well.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

During the night Elizabeth Bennet was staring at the ceiling, well not really at the ceiling but because it was dark at the space above her bed. She reached out to the other side of her bed and thought,

'This is probably the last time, for a long time, that I will be in my bed alone. Her lips trembled a bit and she thought,

'I will be in a bed with a man, with Fitz and I have no idea what I should do, or think. Tears ran down her face as she longed for some womanly advice, someone to tell her what she should do, or how she should act. A very slight measure of relief came when she drew on her experiences on the farm. She had observed livestock in their efforts at procreation and settled in her mind that the human act, while face to face, had similarities. She turned her head to the pillow and prayed,

"Father, please help me be a good wife, and help Fitz to be a good husband. In Christ name, AMEN.

With that short prayer, Elizabeth finally allowed sleep to take her.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Early in the morning Dr. Watson's kitchen staff was busy with the initial preparations for the bridal breakfast. Of course, he was aware that what he provided would not even touch the fringes of what would have been prepared at young Fitz's house, but it would be as festive and lovingly prepared as that fare would have been. Dr. Watson had never married, so, this would probably be the only such breakfast that would ever be provided by his kitchen and he was caught up in what was taking place.

The doctor then went up the steps to speak to his patient. He had already spoken to his entire staff about the coming day's activities. Knocking softly, Fitz answered with

"Enter."

Dr. Watson obliged with his stethoscope around his neck,

"I have come to check on my patient. Did your physician extend his farewell last night?"

"Yes, he said he would be returning to London at first light."

"I have come to give my last check-up on you to insure you are fit for the tomorrow's activity."

Smiling Fitz simply said,

"I am certain that you will find my heart to be more than ready for whatever tasks lie ahead."

Removing his instrument from Fitz's chest he said,

"Young man, my ears agree with you. I want you to know that after tomorrow's wedding breakfast the entire house will be at your disposal. The staff will be dismissed and I will be visiting the magistrate until the next morning. He winked at Fitz and said,

"You have my best wishes for your continued health and happiness."

Fitz supported himself with the arms of the chair and rose to his feet,

The doctor smiled and shook Fitz's hand. "

"I see that you have fallen into the most advantageous of the three categories addressing your recovery. Congratulations, Sir, now I am off to visit other patients, I will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you so much doctor. I appreciate your hospitality and kindness; however, I do wish to make my way home. When will I be able to make that trip?

"We will discuss that tomorrow. The best of everything."

"Thank you, Sir."

After the doctor's departure Fitz addressed Mr. Bennet,

"Sir, I wish to surprise Elizabeth with my present state of health. May I be assured of your silence?"

"Certainly, but you do know there will be tears."

"I would expect nothing less," was Fitz repy.

When Elizabeth made her appearance in his room he so much wanted to stand and rush to her side and embrace her. Instead, he waited for her to come to him and he kissed her hands. She inquired about his night's rest and general well-being. Fitz then inquired,

"Have you rested comfortably?"

"Yes, very well, I thank you, although it did take a while for me to finally fall asleep."

"Anxious?"

Elizabeth nodded in the affirmative.

"I believe that it is called 'jitters'.

"That word even sounds appropriate," he said as he smiled and squeezed her hand.

Elizabeth returned the smile.

Mr. Bennet excused himself and with the solitude provided, Lizzie was emboldened to say,

"Fitz, I will love you forever and no matter what your recovery requires, time, energy, failures, interruptions, I promise we will be happy together."

Her statement almost made Fitz rise from his chair to take her into his arms and still her doubts and fears, but he did not. He was certain that his display the very next day would remove any fears that she had about their future. He foresaw children in their future and he would certainly be working towards that goal as soon as the next day found them alone. He responded,

"Elizabeth, I have promised you that myy condition is only temporary. It will in no way impede our marriage's fulfilling the purpose for marriage, the begetting of children. Fear not my love, for you will be the mother of all my children. You will produce an heir so that Pemberley will not be lost to the Darcy name. You will fulfill me in every way. Be assured of the truthfulness of my statement."

He then drew her onto his lap and kissed her leaving her breathless. She was clutching his lapels as he withdrew his lips from hers.

"Let all your doubts rest."

They shared three meals together in his room. She had secured two books from the good doctor's library and started to read to Fitz. He inquired as to whether she had any of Shakespeare's works. He was not surprised when she produced a volume of his sonnets. Fitz immediately turned to his favorite and read to her…

'Let me not to the marriage of true minds

Admit impediments, love is not love

Which alters when it alteration finds

Or bends with the remover to remove

O no, it is an ever fixed mark

That looks on tempest and is never shaken;

It is the star to every wander bark

Whole worths unknown, although his height be taken

Love not times fools, though lips and cheeks

Within his bending fickles …

Then closing the book and looking at Elizabeth he continued,

'Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks

But bears it out even to the edge of doom

If this be error and upon me proud

I never wrote nor no man ever loved.'

Of course he expected tears, but in addition she kissed him several times on his face. Fitz felt stirrings and requested a blanket then attempted to quiet his emotions. He had to admit that the next several hours would be taxing because at this point his imagination was running wild.

After that sonnet they continued reading to one another. When she finally yawned, he took her hand and said,

"Miss Bennet, I believe you should go to bed."

She bent down and he whispered,

"Mark my words, this is your last night of solitude that you will enjoy in your place of rest for some time. My dreams will be filled of you."

Again the tears, and then she was gone.

Fitz did not call for his man. He simply undressed without fanfare, washed his face and hands in the cold water and went to his bed. He turned to face the spot he knew would be occupied the very next night and smiled in anticipation.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Fitz woke up in the middle of the night in a coldcod sweat. He reached down and touched his feet, moved his toes, rotated his ankles, all in an effort to convince himself that indeed, all was well. He had dreamed that his injury was permanent and that he and Elizabeth were struggling to produce an heir. He stood up besides his bed and then began to pace back and forth. He then determined that he also had the 'jitters'. After the visible assurance that there was no need to worry, he returned to bed to a sound sleep interrupted occasionally with dreams of the life ahead of him with his Elizabeth.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Needs: A Pride and Prejudice Exploration of a Happily-Ever-After

The morning dawned with an almost unnatural brightness. Fitz was standing by the window when his man came in followed by two footmen with the bath tub. Servants followed with hot and cold water. Jack was present to offer his special assistance.

After the usual morning ritual, as Jack came to his master's chair he handed him a lap rug and winked,

"Just to obscure any physical reaction you might have when your bride arrives."

Fitz nodded in acknowledgement.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Watson and the archbishop entered. Fitz felt his entire body responding in excitement when he acknowledged the almost fulfillment of his dreams. Another knock on the door and Mr. Bennet appeared and then held his arm out to receive his daughter's hand. Elizabeth entered with the most becoming blush on her cheeks and her head bowed.

Mr. Bennet brought Elizabeth to Fitz's chair and continued to hold her arm. It indeed was a bitter-sweet moment for him…he was saying good-bye to the delightful moments he had enjoyed for year with his Elizabeth. From this day forward, in name and all else, she would belong to someone else and would no longer even share his name.

Her father quickly reached up to remove a lone tear. The archbishop stationed himself before the couple and started…

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God…after the preamble he asked,

"Who gives this woman in marriage. Mr. Bennet responded and then relinquished his hold on Elizabeth's hand and placed it in Fitz's. It was time for the exchange of vows and Fitz stood up and took his bride's hand more firmly in his.

The look on her face mirrored shock, disbelief and joy. There were tears.

Once the vows were exchanged, Fitz was encouraged to welcome his bride just before the kiss he whispered to her,

"Elizabeth, behold the power of love."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The wedding breakfast had been set up downstairs and Fitz negotiated the stairs with Elizabeth on his arm. Dr. Watson informed Fitz that the entire house would be vacated after the meal. The idea of solitude with Elizabeth invoked a broad smile and Fitz offered his gratitude.

Mr. Bennet said his farewells to his newly acquired son and his beloved daughter and invited them to Longbourne as soon as possible. After the last guest departed, the entire staff was dismissed with instructions to return early the next morning.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Once alone, Fitz gathered his wife in his arms and carried her to what would be their bedroom. There was no lady's maid to carry out her preparations so Fitz took on the task. He removed the pins from her hair and brushed it, undid her dress and waited in anticipation for her to change into her sleeping gown, all the while attempting to contain himself. Again, taking her into his arms he returned to his chair and cradled Elizabeth in his arms saying,

"Beloved, I will take care of you as long as I live. No one, not even myself will be allowed to do injury to you. Do you believe my promise?"

Elizabeth nodded and he again took her into his arms and now carried her to their bed.

"Was your last night's rest adequate?

She whispered,

"No."

The sleep my dear wife, I will be here for you when you awake."

So, Elizabeth fell asleep with her head on her husband's shoulder as he studied her beautiful face. When she awoke he caressed her face and kissed her lips.

"Do you remember our first kiss?"

"Yes."

"Well, my dear wife, I did not do it justice and with that he kissed her lips until she moaned. That sound set up a chain reaction and ended with them both spent. Elizabeth had responded to his every touch and of course there were tears…of joy.

For years after, neither one of them could remember if they ate any other food that day, but they were so filled with the joy they had found in each other, food apparently was not viewed as a necessity.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The next day, Fitz spoke again of his desire to return to Pemberley. Dr. Watson cautioned him that a long ride in a seated position might set him back.

When Elizabeth heard this she inquired,

"Is there an undertaker in town?"

"Yes, a Mr. Folks."

"Does he possess a hearse?"

"Yes he does."

"May we set up a meeting with him forthwith?"

Dr. Watson, who in view of his occupation, regularly had dealings with this person said,

"I will request his presence here, but I am in a quandary as to your need to speak to him."

Elizabeth spoke,

"You have cautioned Fitz about traveling a long distance while seated. A hearse would provide room for him to lie down for the journey and its curtained windows would provide privacy. I would find a way to make myself comfortable in the rear, on the trip in the back with Fitz."

Dr. Watson marveled at this young lady's creativity and immediately sent for the person in question. Once Mr. Folks arrived and was advised of the unusual request, he was pleased to offer the hearse and Fitz compensated him very generously. Within hours they were packed and ready to depart. Fitz then settled with Dr. Watson.

As they approached the hearse, Jack produced a ladder which would enable them to enter the back. Blankets and pillows padded the area where Fitz would lay. Ventilation was made possible by the removal of a top side panel. Elizabeth sat on a pillow on the raised portion to the side of Fitz. Once the good-byes were offered, the journey was started. When the hearse started moving, Fitz took Elizabeth's hand and brought her to him.

Fitz had requested that once they were close to Pemberley that Jack ride ahead to advise the Pemberley staff that the appearance of a hearse approaching was not to bring alarm but was bringing Master Fitz home after an injury. Fitz had already written his father to advise him of his recovery and advising that as soon as he was able, they would join him in London.

So it was, in this singular case, the vehicle that always was a herald of death, became the purveyor of life, for within its confines Fitzwilliam Darcy's heir was conceived, much to the joy and satisfaction of the heir's grandfather, George Darcy for whom the child was named.


End file.
